You Were Mine
by Miss Apple Pie
Summary: Luna is a divorced mom, sad with a happy ending! songfic!


**I don't own Hp or You Were Mine

* * *

**

**Your Were Mine**

_I Can't Find A Reason To Let Go  
Even Though You've Found A New Love_

Luna stood there in the door way of her two sleeping children and smiled weekly. On the night stand stood a picture of their father, Michael.

_And She's What Your Dreams Are Made Of  
I Can Find A Reason To Hang On_

Tears sprang in her eyes, as she turned away eyes as she ran for her bedroom.

_What Went Wrong Can Be Forgiven  
Without You, It Ain't Worth Livin' Alone_

She could not find a reason told to hang on, her life seemed over, not worth living

_Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name_

_  
_She closed the door and cried herself to sleep, and woke up from a nightmare.

_What Right Does She Have To Take You Away  
When For So Long, You Were Mine_

She cried again as memories crept to her of that of that awful "girl", "her" beauty.

"She" was really skinny, beautiful shiny curly hair, glowing eyes, and a contagious smile. "She" took Michael away. All those meetings were really meeting with "her".

_I Took Out All The Pictures Of Our Wedding Day  
It Was A Time Of Love And Laughter  
Happy Ever After_

Luna crept down the stairs, careful not to wake her children, Stacy and Thomas. She opened the door to the basement and pulled down a box marked wedding. She lifted the old faded lid and smiled as she looked at the smiling pictures. Michael and Luna stood on of their wedding cake, smiling back at her.

_But Even Those Old Pictures Have Begun To Fade_

Luna picked up the dusted photo album, and looked through it. Faces of Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, her dad, Michael's parents, and other friends smiled at her, but she could not smile back.

_Please Tell Me She's Not Real  
And That You're Really Coming Home To Stay_

Tears overflowed down her face. "Michael come home, come home! I need you!" she thought.

_Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name_

"You were mine, I now you love her, but still want you! She took your heart away! I thought you loved me, loved us! Come back Michael!

_What Right Does She Have To Take Your Heart Away  
When For So Long, You Were Mine_

Your just out of town, this is all a bad nightmare! I want to wake up! Wake up Luna, wake up!" she cried as talk to herself and the imaginary Michael, who loved her.

_I Can Give You Two Good Reasons  
To Show You Love's Not Blind_

"I can give two wonderful reasons, and they are your children, who still love you! But you $#& won't have anything to do with them! They look up to you!

_He's Two And She's Four, And You Know They Adore You_

Please just love them! Call, write, anything! Just something!" she cried into the dark room

_So How Can I Tell Them You've Changed Your Mind_

Luna walked back up to her bedroom and cried herself to sleep again.

_Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
What Right Does She Have To Take Your Heart Away  
When For So Long, You Were Mine_

She woke up to her children fighting downstairs. She climbed out of bed and walked down the stairs. Stacy and Thomas were fighting over a doll.

"Hey you guys if you stop fighting all make strawberry pancakes" Luna said softly. They instantly stopped fighting "Yeah!" yeah the both screamed as they ran ahead.

"Mommy is Daddy coming home today?" asked Stacy hopefully.

"No, not today Stacy" replied Luna in her mother voice. Stacy sighed in disappointment. Then the phone rang, Stacy ran with Thomas running close behind, Stacy picked up the phone. "Hello...huh...yes" said Stacy as she giggled "here" Stacy said as she handed her mother the phone. "Hello?" asked Luna "Is this you Luna?" "Yes, who is this?" "Guess"

"I refuse" "Okay I'll help you, my name starts with a N" "Neville!" "Give the girl a prize!" "What is up" said Luna as she was baking the pancakes "Oh wondering if your are busy Friday" "I am flattered Neville... but the kids...babysitter." "I know I'll take you to a movie and dinner with your kids" "You would hate them..." "No kids can be worse than Ron's and Hermione's... trust me" Luna laughed "I would love to" "I'll pick you guys up around four?" "Sure bedtime is 7:30" "See you then"

_I Remember When You Were Mine_

* * *

**did you like it? sqeal? tell me? reveiw please! my first songfic!**


End file.
